Make my Day
by Painted Angel Wings
Summary: AU Its Kaoru's first day of high school, but sadly it's not going very well. Kids are mean, lockers won't open, nervousness, you name it. But can an annoymous red head turn her day around? KxK ONE SHOT


Make my day

**a:N: Hello mina-san! -bows- I was in the mood to write today, so I tried to work on my on-going story Note to Self. But….. -growls- **

**My piece of crap computer encountered an "error" so they shut down my document! Now I have to start the fourth chappie all over again! -growls as she flix off her computer- **

**So I decided to write a one-shot based off somebody in high school, since last week was my first day of high school! J But it was boring…. -groans-**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Kaoru let a shaky sigh, as she stared in awe at the enormous, bright red building that stood in front of her. The building that would change her life forever. The building where memories would be made. The building where middle school students yearn to be.

High School. Kaoru squeezed her dark purple binder closer to her in fear, just thinking about that word. Cold sweat dripped silently down her back as the word echoed in the back of her head slower than one of her mom's old broken records.

She didn't mean for her sigh to shake. It shook because the clashing emotions of nervousness and excitement that were taking over her every limb. Excitement because… well this was her first day of high school, any girl would be excited! But she was more nervous because she didn't know anybody, and that thought made Kaoru want to run and hide.

Her best friend Megumi, was sent to a private boarding school in England, for she was an excellent student. Kaoru's grades, unfortunately, were not very good, so she had no choice, but to stay behind.

"It'll be ok, Kaoru-chan." Megumi had said reassurance authentic in her voice. She was about to board her airplane on the way to England when she said this. " I know it will. You make friends so easily. I'm sure you'll be just fine."

_Great last words, Megumi-chan…_ Kaoru thought sarcastically as she let out another shaky sigh. _But you are so wrong…I get a feeling things WON'T be fine. _( a:N: Wow… Kaoru is being real negative… LOL Sorry, I won't interrupt anymore)

Kaoru sighed one more time as she gripped her binder tighter.

_Well… here I go…_

With what seemed to take great effort, Kaoru slowly started to walk towards the giant, wooden, red doors.

_I'll be fine… I'll be fine… I'll be fine…_ Kaoru repeated these words mentally, nodding her head each time she finished the phrase. With a trembling hand, and a mental pattern dancing in her head, Kaoru opened the door, leading her into a crowded, loud hallway.

Kaoru's jaw dropped at what she saw. Never in her life had she seen so many people! Even though classes haven't started, people were busily hurrying on by, and constantly bumping into her. Girls dressed in tight skirts and low cut shirts, were hanging out near the boy's lockers, giggling in high pitched, fake laughter at the boy's flirtations. Some people who seemed to be labeled as the "nerds" were sitting in a less crowded corner of the hallway, either discussing the wonders of William Shakespeare, or reading novels impossible for a normal person to understand.

But even though people were taking up every inch of the hall, one boy seemed to really stand out in Kaoru's view.

He was short, but he was handsome nevertheless. He had shining violet eyes, and they brightened even more when they laid on Kaoru's blue ones. He had long, shiny red hair, making him seem more like a girl. Actually, Kaoru would have mistaken him for a girl, if there wasn't a cross shaped scar on his left cheek.

She blushed when she noticed him looking straight into her eyes, even from so far away. He looked sincere… She had never seen such a wonderful light in someone's eyes before. The light glowed… danced…she couldn't really describe it.

It seemed like he caught her blush, because a smile appeared on his face.

_Wow… a guy is… Looking at me…_ Kaoru thought, her blushing growing, and her heart pounding hard. _Should I wave?_

Ignoring her own question, Kaoru smiled a small, shy smile and waved at the boy.

At her gesture, his smile grew and he waved back.

Kaoru's red face only got redder, and her feet were frozen in pleasant shock at his innocent wave.

_Wow…someone actually notices me… _Thinking about that made her smile. _Maybe this place won't be so bad…_

"Hey you…" someone suddenly growled at Kaoru, and it jerked her out of her dreamful, teenage bliss . " Get outta the way!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Kaoru quickly stepped aside , but she bumped into someone who was carrying a large pile of books, and it made them crash to the floor, books scattering everywhere.

"Oh my gosh!" Kaoru bent down and started to help pick up the books. "I'm so sorry!"

The person turned and glared harshly at a frantic Kaoru. " I don't care you bitch, just help me clean this up!"

These words stung Kaoru painfully in the heart, like a wound that would never fade away, as she continued to help clean up. But she choose just to smile and ignore it, though the hurt and pain was growing worse by the minute.

When Kaoru finished cleaning up the mess, she dragged her feet to a table where a sign was placed saying: " ASSIGNING OF LOCKERS HERE!" in big, bold , red letters.

Kaoru stood in the back of the line, anxiety twisting and turning painfully in her stomach. And as the line started to slowly move forward, Kaoru couldn't help but wonder if she would live the next four years of her life as a reject. Without friends. Invisible. Worthless. All the negative thoughts and anxiety started not only swell in her stomach, but her legs suddenly became soft and shaky.

_No… _Kaoru quickly shook her brown head, causing her ponytail to bop her gently on the nose_ I have to stop thinking like that way… I'll only get faint and dizzy… _Then she suddenly hung her head in sadness and insecurity.

_But it's not like anyone will notice or care…._

"Kamiya-san?" Her thoughts were intrupted by a quick, loud voice of a sensei, who was sitting comfortably in a hard metal chair. His eyes were cold and fixed on Kaoru, and a slip of white paper was in his hand.

" This is you're locker code. Don't lose it."

"Oh right. Arigatou." Kaoru smiled politely at him, briefly recovering from her anxiety. " I'll remember it."

The slip of paper contained her locker number, and her locker combo code. She sighed in concentration as she looked for her number.

"96...96...96..." she muttered this under her breath, hoping it would magically pop up right in front of her.

It was quite a walk, but it wasn't bad. And the location was on the end of the hallway, so it was much more quiet than the entrance. However, there was a flaw. And Kaoru's stomach dropped when she learned what it was.

Her locker was a bottom locker.

Meaning an entire year of head bumps ( from being too tall), knee pains ( from kneeling down) and being crushed by seniors ( Kaoru heard a rumor form Megumi that the seniors did this to the freshman for fun…not in the freshman's view of course)

Kaoru groaned and quickly hung her head in frustration.

_Why… Why me…? _Koaru mentally moaned as she painfully bent down onto the floor and looked at her strip of paper to unlock the lock that was on her locker.

_If I don't figure out how to do this, I'm just going to cry…_

She narrowed her blue eyes in concentration at the tiny lock while also trying to look at the paper at the same time ( with little success..) When she turned the dial on the last number, she jerked the lock towards her, hoping it would it open.

_C'mon…C'mon, work! _She glared daggers at the tiny, inanimate lock which stubbornly stayed closed. _I don't need to make my day any worse!_

The lock ignored her request and just sat there blankly.

"URRRGGHHHH……." Just when Kaoru was about to explode, she noticed a girl who was standing nearby, talking to her boyfriend.

_Hmm… maybe she can help me!_

"Umm… excuse me?" Kaoru raised her voice to get the girl's attention, still on her trembling and aching knees.

The girl turned around and glared at Kaoru, obviously annoyed by Kaoru's interruption.

"What do you want?" Her voice was defiantly not friendly, and was filled with coldness.

" Umm…" Kaoru tried to ignore the fact that she was hurt by the girl's rudeness by smiling pleasantly. " Could you please tell me how to open this?"

The girl tossed her dyed blonde hair over her shoulder and narrowed her green eyes.( That looked liked they were just color changer contacts)

"Oh please girl, don't tell me you interrupted for that!" Her voice was a mixture of annoyance and a sneer. "It's just like you open any other lock you moron!"

Kaoru was speechless at her insult, and just watched with a blank stare as the girl turned around and walked away, grumbling complaints to her boyfriend.

"No one seems to… be nice here." Kaoru could feel tears coming to her eyes as she slowly tried to figure out how to open the lock.

* * *

At the end of the day, Kaoru trudged her feet down the crowded hallway, tears once again filling her eyes.

_High school is horrible… Megumi-chan, you were so wrong. Everything went terrible._

She sighed and let out a sad sniff as she painfully bended down to her locker ( which she knew now how to open thanks to a very stern teacher) , but when she was about to open it, something small caught her eye.

It was small, but not so small that it wasn't noticeable. Kaoru did notice it after all. It was a little white piece of paper.

Kaoru's eyebrow creased in confusion at it. Why would someone leave a note in her locker? It seemed like everyone in the school hated her! At least that's the way she saw it.

'I wonder what it is…" she mumbled softly, as she gently tugged it out of the crease in her locker where it was sitting. She got a better look at it once she got it out.

To: Kaoru -Dono was written in soft, neat letters on the front.

"Kaoru-dono…?" Kaoru just mumbled that as she opened the paper slowly, not knowing what to expect.

_**Dearest Kaoru-Dono,**_

_**If you are currently wondering who gave you this note, it is the person you saw with the red hair. Remember this one? This one waved to you when you waved at this one! Heh heh… that is hard to write, that it is.**_

_**Well, anyway, this one was just writing to tell you that even though some days may be rough, they will get better if you just believe they will. If you just tell yourself that they won't get better, than this one believes that nothing will happen. But, this one also believes that you are very special , and that you will be just fine, that you will.**_

_**Also, this one wanted to tell you… you're very pretty:)**_

_**By the way, this one's name is Himura Kenshin. And this one thinks we will become great friends, that we will.**_

_**By the time Kaoru reached the end of the touching note, tears were happily falling down her face, as she just realized…**_

_This year won't be so bad after all… _She closed her blue eyes and smiled warmly as she pressed the note close to her heart. _Arigatou gozaimasu… for making my day._

**a:N: YAY! It's finally finished! -smiles- Wasn't that cute? You just have to love Kenshin….-sighs dreamily- **

**Just a random fact, a lot of Kaoru's feelings of anxiety, nervousness, and insecurity in this fic were actually my own feelings when I entered high school. Of course, none of the kids were mean, it's just nobody really talked to me. I wasn't really used to that, so it made me upset. But I got over it once I talked to my friends. ( Lizzy and Kyra!) **

**So anyway, please review, I really want to know how I did since this is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic!**


End file.
